I Like You
by Lee Sook Joo
Summary: This is just a drabble FanTao fanfic./WARNING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!./RnR joseyo?


Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Official Pairing

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, typos, absurd, alur ngebut, etc.

* * *

><p>Tidak biasanya Tao terlambat hari ini, hanya saja dia memang sengaja masuk lebih telat. Tao akhir-akhir ini sedang menyukai seseorang, dia ingin berencana mendekatinya dengan cara ikut dihukum bersama membersihkan gudang belakang sekolah mereka yang sangat jarang dipakai. Tao sudah nekad akan menyatakan perasaan padanya, tidak berniat untuk diterima namun dia akan merasa sedikit lega jika sudah menyatakan isi hatinya pada orang yang disukainya.<p>

Sejak dari tadi, Tao tidak fokus mengerjakan hukumannya. Dia terlalu asyik memperhatikannya, pemuda blasteran China-Canada yang berhasil merebut separuh hatinya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tegur pemuda yang namanya diketahui sebagai Wu Yi Fan melambai-lambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Tao yang sedang melamun.

"Ne? Ah, nde. Aku baik-baik saja, hehe," sahut Tao tertawa canggung.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau melamun saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Anu, Yifan Ge," jawab Tao gerogi.

"Anu apanya?" tanya Yifan mulai dibuatnya bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu," ujar Tao tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lancer.

"Benarkah?" Yifan kembali bertanya, Tao langsung mengangguk menegaskan.

"Me too," balas Yifan tanpa terduga.

"Eh? Sungguh?" desis Tao melotot tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda saja," jawab Yifan nampak bergurau.

"Oh, begitu ya?" gumam Tao menghela napas kecewa.

Mereka kembali bekerja membersihkan gudang, tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mungkin saja Yifan sudah mempunyai gadis lain yang disukainya atau kekasih, Tao tidak akan menyesali semua tindakannya tadi. Asalkan Yifan sudah mengetahui perasaan terpendamnya, Tao tetap berharap keajaiban dari dewi Fortune berpihak padanya nanti.

"Sudah selesai, aku pergi duluan," pamit Yifan dingin.

"Ne, Gege," tutup Tao tertunduk lesu.

* * *

><p>Makan siang setelah ditolak, memang membuat nafsu makan Tao berkurang. Raut mukanya semenjak di kelas tadi sudah keruh sekali, hari ini merupakan hari paling buruk dialami seorang Tao. Apa aku sedikit berlebihan? Tentu saja, tidak. Yifan adalah cinta pertama Tao, dan dia tidak bisa memiliki pemuda itu karena perasaannya tak terbalaskan. Sepertinya kau harus belajar tentang cinta tak harus memiliki, Tao.<p>

"Sudahlah, baby. Kau harus makan, kau tidak mau kan sampai jatuh sakit?" rayu Luhan masih berusaha menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulut Hoobae kesayangannya.

"Benar, chagiya. Masih banyak pria lain yang lebih pantas darinya, kau tidak boleh berubah hanya karena ditolaknya saja," Baekhyun ikut membujuk sembari membelai surai hitam legam Tao yang tergerai lurus dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Araseo, Eonni," jawab Tao akhirnya mau memakan makan siangnya sambil disuapi Luhan.

"A, ne. Apa kau ada waktu sore ini, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun kembali mencoba membuat mood Tao membaik lagi.

"Nde, memangnya kenapa, Baekkie Eonni?" Tao bertanya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja produk Gucci lagi? Aku akan mengajak Yixing Eonni dan Minseok Eonni juga," jawab Baekhyun dengan riang.

"Ide bagus, tapi hari ini Yixing ada acara makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Suho," timpal Luhan ikut bergembira juga.

"Baiklah, Eonni. Aku akan ikut kalian nanti," tambah Tao tersenyum cerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke salon juga? Aku ingin sedikit merubah gaya rambutku menjadi berponi," saran Luhan meniup poninya yang hampir menutupi mata rusanya.

"Apa ini karena Sehun?" goda Baekhyun sukses mengundang blushing samar di kedua belah pipi Luhan.

"Besok lusa itu hari anniv pertama kalian, kan?" Tao juga menambahkan.

"Anniv kedua, baby," Luhan langsung mengkoreksi ucapan Tao tadi.

"Kau lupa ya, mereka sudah berpacaran sejak Sehun masih kelas 3 SMP dulu," bisik Baekhyun menyenggol pelan lengan Tao.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini juga aku jarang melihatmu bersama Chanyeol, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?" tanya Luhan bermaksud membalas.

"Kami hanya bertengkar kecil saja, besoknya baikan lagi koq," Baekhyun berkata sedikit ketus.

"Besok lusanya bertengkar lagi. Ya, kan?" Luhan ingin bercanda saja.

Tao hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan perdebatan ringan Luhan dan Baekhyun, dia tidak mau ikut campur tentang masalah percintaan mereka karena Tao tidak—masih belum punya kekasih. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yifan sedang memantau Tao dari kejauhan. Pemuda berhidung bangir itu hanya ingin memastikan apakah Tao masih kecewa terhadap penolakannya tadi pagi atau tidak, tapi dia sudah menyusun rencana dengan memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk si gadis panda.

* * *

><p>Kencan pertama Tao terkesan mendadak, setelah berbelanja bersama dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Yifan membawanya ke sebuah restoran mewah berbintang lima untuk makan malam bersama. Kemudian pemuda yang memiliki alis tegas tersebut malah menyatakan balik perasaannya pada Tao, jadi dia hanya berpura-pura saja tadi pagi. Akting yang bagus, Yifan!<p>

"Maafkan atas ucapanku tadi pagi," ucap Yifan masih tidak enak hati.

"Ne? Ah, gwenchana, Ge," balas Tao tersenyum canggung.

"Gomawo," Yifan berkata dengan penuh arti.

"Memangnya apa artinya?" tanya Tao belum bisa peka.

"Nareul saranghaejwoseo gomawo."

"Nareul geojeonghaejwoseo gomawo."

"Hangsang changgyeojwoseo gomawo."

"Ireon maeum neukige haejwoseo gomawo."

"Neoneun naege bitnaeun haetbyeol."

"Urin hwanhage barkhyeojugo ddo neon neomu yeppeo."

"Yeongweonhiraneun mal akkigo itjiman."

"Oneulman malhalke yeongweonhi gomawo."

"Cheonmayo, Gege," jawab Tao tersenyum polos.

Kini yang menjadi kaku adalah Yifan, dia masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan baik. Bahkan sebelumnya Yifan tidak pernah berpacaran dengan gadis manapun, wajar saja dia belum bisa memanjakan Tao secara istimewa.

Cup~!

Yifan hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya saja, dia tidak menyangka kalau Tao lebih agresif dibandingkan dirinya tapi tetap bertampang polos.

"Apa ada yang salah dariku, Gege?" kata Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari reaksi keterkejutan Yifan.

"Ah, tidak ada," sahut Yifan sangat gugup.

"Apa aku tadi bersikap terlalu berlebihan?" ujar Tao semakin bingung sendiri.

"Ikut aku sebentar," ajak Yifan bergegas menarik tangan Tao dan meletakkan beberapa ratus ribu won ke atas meja restoran berbintang lima itu.

"Khamsahamnida. Silahkan datang lagi nanti, Tuan," ucap salah satu pada Yifan yang merupakan pelanggan setia di tempat makan mewah tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Dingin, Ge," keluh Tao mulai bermanja ria.<p>

"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat belum?" sahut Yifan langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih.

"Gege, aku ingin ice cream," rengek Tao innocent.

"Ini sudah malam, bukankah cuacanya sedang dingin? Kenapa kau malah minta yang dingin-dingin?" tanya Yifan lembut sekali.

"Aku bukan meminta yang dingin-dingin, tapi yang manis-manis," rajuk Tao pura-pura memberengut.

"Dengan kiss, apa kau mau?" tawar Yifan sedikit pervert.

"Ne~❤" terima Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Saranghaeyo," Yifan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao.

"Nado saranghae, Gege," balas Tao sudah memejamkan matanya.

Bibir merekapun bertabrakkan sekali lagi, tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi pangutan yang intim dan dalam.

"Gege, sesuatu yang menonjol di celanamu membuatku geli. Apa itu, Ge?" tanya Tao membuat lumatan mereka terputus.

"Kau ingin tahu ya?" Yifan bertanya balik dengan nampang konyol.

"Ne," Tao mengangguk ragu.

"Coba kau pegang saja," suruh Yifan memandu tangan Tao untuk menggapai kejantanannnya.

*sensor*

[Now playing That Xx song by G-Dragon]

* * *

><p>—<strong>END—<strong>

* * *

><p>I may be crazy but I was less sane person resourceful. xD<p> 


End file.
